Harley's Enigma
by Hattie-jane
Summary: Harley breaks free of the jokers grasp, and aims to show him she can capture the batman without him, but she needs some allies along the way...


She slumped down in her chair. Why did she stay? It was clear he didn't love her, but she couldn't see that. She loved her puddin'. She was entranced by him, ever since their first meeting.

Her first day at the asylum and she had been assigned, him. Harleen Quinzel had always been intrigued by the more serious cases, and he was no exception. Joker they called him. She met with him in the interview room. It was safe there, cameras, guards, the whole shebang. He was already sat waiting when she entered. Hands behind head, legs up and crossed on the table. He looked so calm, so relaxed, and normal almost. She found it hard to believe he was dangerous, the smile on his face filled her with a warm feeling inside. But nevertheless, she held back. She was all too aware of the dangers of crossing the line between professionalism and…well, more. "I'm Dr Harleen Quinzel. I'll be the one to oversee your care whilst you're here." As she spoke, he seemed to prick up.  
"Harleen Quinzel…hmmmm…almost like, Harlequin…" came the jokers reply. He suddenly seemed more interested and alert than he had before she spoke.  
"Yes…quite. However that is not why we're here, is it Joker?"  
"Apparently not. But I've done enough talking about me over the years…and you're new…I want to know about the person who will be, how did you put it? Oh yes…overseeing my care". There was a strange glint in his eye that he could not disguise as he finished his sentence. Harleen felt slightly unnerved by this, yet she could not seem to shake the feeling that there was more to this strange man than met the eye.  
"It's apparent that we're not going to get very far here Mr Joker. I think it's time to call it a day". She moved to get up, when Joker flew forward and grabbed her hand.  
"No Dr Quinzel. Things are only just beginning". He looked her in the eye as a strange, wide, maniacal grin spread across his white face. He was right.

From that first meeting, there was a bond that had been created. Unbreakable, unshakeable, consuming. From the flowers mysteriously left in her room, to the glint in his eyes during their appointments, Harleen had felt the connection. After a few more meetings, she knew she had gotten herself in way too deep. She tried to avoid him, pushing back appointments, but it was no good. Joker had become all she could think about. So she met him more, and more. Meetings became longer, and slowly, Harleen began to change.  
"Dr Quinzel..."  
"Please, call me Harley. I think we've become close enough now Joker."  
"Harley Quinn…I like it! Harley Quinn and The Joker…hmmm, this is just too perfect."

Too perfect. That was not a way to describe Harley and the Joker. He never appreciated her. Never looked at her until he needed something. Harley was hot, she knew it, but he never looked twice. She pulled herself up out of the chair. Tonight was the last shot. All or nothing.  
"Mr J?"  
"What now Harley…?"  
"Watcha doin' puddin'?"  
"Harley, for the last time, DON'T CALL ME PUDDING!" Joker jumped up and started to pace towards her. Her fear betrayed her, her voice trembled as she stumbled backwards towards the wall.  
"Mr J? Baby come on, play nice with your Harley?" Harley held her hands out behind her, as she found herself against the wall. She smiled as much as she could…joker loved smiles, but was no good. His hand once again found its way across her face as she fell to the floor. Enough. That was it, the last straw. She was done. Joker walked away muttering something about a waste of space, and imbecile, and sat back down at his desk, clearly too busy working on his latest scheme to bother about poor little Harley Quinn. She picked herself up, dusted off her red and black suit and sighed. This was it, she was leaving. Harley headed down to her room, threw her suitcase on to the bed and stuffed her clothes inside. "I'll show that no good Mr J that I can do this all on my own! I'll show him that I'm better off without him!" and with that she slammed down the lid and stormed out of the apartment block.

It was raining as she walked out of the door. Her hat stuck to her face as the rain and tears mingled on her cheeks. A few strands of her blonde hair snaked down from her hat as her mascara began to drip down her face. There was only one person she wanted to see, and only one place she wanted to go. Ivy's. Harley followed the path through the plants, one she'd followed countless times before and knocked on the door.  
"Wotcha Red…" she said glumly as Ivy opened the door.  
"Harley? God what's happened to you now?!" Ivy stroked Harley's face, wiping the mascara from under her eyes, and tiding the strands of hair.  
"I did it Red, I left him. I'm gone. No more little pathetic Harley. This is the new Harley Quinn, no more Mr J!"  
"Wow, for real this time? Not just gonna run back to him when he comes knocking?"  
"No! Too many hits Red, I gots to stand on my own two feet now".  
She was right. Too many times had she fallen victim to the Jokers hand and now it was time to return to the strong, confident woman she was before that man, if she could even call him a man, had entered her life.

The sun shone through the window the next morning, bringing with it the promise of a brand new day, and a new beginning. Ivy as usual was in the kitchen cooking a fresh breakfast and the smells awoke Harley from her sleep. She stretched her arms above her head and gave a satisfied groan. She threw back the duvet and walked into the kitchen, her white nightshirt crumpled from sleep. She sat down at the kitchen table and poured herself a hot cup of freshly brewed coffee… Ivy knew how to start the day that was for sure.  
"How'd you sleep Harl? Psycho free night?"  
"Yeah, thanks for this Red, I owe ya."  
"No worries Harley, anything to get you away from that psycho!"  
Harley definitely felt more relaxed after the sleep. No psychotic laughter echoing down the hallways, no hyenas laughing throughout the night, no tool noises from Joker creating his latest trap for Batman. Peaceful. Silence. It had been years since she had woken to the sound of nothingness. Usually, the screeching sound of Joker screaming her name was the wake-up call she received. This morning was bacon and pancakes. Perfect start to the day. Things were on the up.  
Harley was getting itchy feet. It had been a week since she left the Joker, and a week since she had done anything to wind Batman up. She was getting impatient, she needed to do something, but what? Out do the Joker…do something he had never done…capture the Batman. Find out his identity. Joker never managed that! But how to do it? She needed help, that was for sure. But Ivy had her own plans, so she was no use. She needed someone smart, the smartest man in Gotham. And she knew just the man for the job.


End file.
